Written History
welcome to planet earth, 2011. leviathan isn't far off from what you would find on bright lights. in fact, it's a world quite similar to it. here, however, angels exist. demons exist. vampires and werewolves and many of such creatures exist. the same characters that roam bright lights' pages will roam that of leviathan. right now, between heaven and hell, the earth is the unwilling victim of conflict. thing is this; there was a virus, a year or so ago, that popped up in the big coastal cities all over the world - or at least north america and west europe. having no clue what it was, or how to fix it, scientist and government alike felt pressure due to the extreme rising of body counts, that quickly spread inward into the continents. feeling as though they had given scientists enough time to come up with a solution, they finally decided to evacuate the bigger cities, and bomb everything in the virus' reach. a few days passed, and they thought it was finally over. and then people started dying again, with a vengeance. instead of evacuating now, in a blind panic, they bombed every city big enough to house the virus, eventually blackening out the electrical grid. no more power meant no more anything and modern times as we know it ended. the people who survived both virus and the malicious, panic-stricken bombing of their very governments moved back to the major cities, to scavenge what was left of it. and so we end up in new york as one of the few people-populated places still. why new york, you ask? manhattan and staten island serve as excellent hide-outs, and the waters are barriers. the vox populi, a self-proclaimed governing body of all people in their care in new york - who are really made up of normal, every day people with a mission and a distinct, reinvented edge of callous cynicism to them - have barracaded the bridges and roads that lead into manhattan from brooklyn, queens and the bronx respectively, and no one passes in or out of the city without the vox populi knowing. money isn't an issue. in fact, money is a thing of the past. with all the bombings, the things that once were thought of as commonplace are the things that are important now; clean water, soap, shampoo, books - and especially with the growing number of vampires - blessed relics. new york is a... husk of its former self, and there's no such thing as "your own house". you live where you can, and you do what you can to survive, be it killing your neighbour or helping them back on their feet so that they one day may do the same for you. trust and caring is a scarcity nowadays, the world bleak and grey. seemingly, all hope is lost. The Theology many, many years ago, many, many things had happened that make today's life, in the time that we live in, a very dangerous time indeed. lucifer's cast from heaven by the angels gabriel and michael as ordered by god. cain's slaying of abel and his inevitable cast from eden, cursed to repent for his sin forever more. Lucifer's Casting and Raphael's Fall : lucifer, michael, gabriel and raphael had been very close friends from the moment they had come into existence. lucifer's fall came hard to the three others, but especially raphael, whom had been from the same mold as lucifer himself, a mirror image, a brother. he took lucifer's fall hard, and with all the troubles and imperfections of everything outside heaven, it wasn't long before he too fell, but not to hell. raphael shed his wings and fell to earth, disillusioned, to live life as a mortal, and die as one too, one day, so that his soul may once again find peace within heaven. raphael's decision perturbed both michael and gabriel greatly, and michael found his very foundations shaken by the loss of both lucifer and raphael. Cain's Curse and the Creation of Vampirism : upon cain's slaying of abel, god was enraged. casting cain out of eden, he cursed him that he would, until the end of time, have to intake the very essence of his own kind, a parasite amongst man, and that he would nevermore see the full glory of the sun or feel its warmth, having to hide in the shadows like the monster he was. vampirism was what god had inevitably cursed him with. cain, father of all vampires, everywhere, mating with the demoness lilith, a succubus, a seductress and a fiend. Abel's Warriors and the Creation of Werewolves : feeling compassion for abel's fate at cain's hands, gabriel pleaded for god to give him audience, to not let his brother deny this young, kind man the life he would have lived otherwise. abel, foreseeing cain's wickedness and cunning, requested god to let him design a way to fight cain's children, whom fed on all those who came from adam and eve after cain and abel. abel designed a great warrior, with sharp senses and the ability to pass on their gift with their own essence. they would fight cain's children every full moon cycle, at night, and they would surpass the vampire's strength by ten, and they would fight fierce, and they would be proud and incorruptible in their duties. The Tempting of Samael and Azrael : samael and azrael tormented humans at every step. they mirrored the duties god bestowed upon michael and gabriel in that samael punished and judged the wicked for their sins, and azrael tore their very souls from their bodies, and dragged them down to the pits of hell - in sheer contrast to michael and gabriel's more benelovent duties of protecting the innocent and guiding souls to the gates of heaven. urging mortals to make decisions, whichever these would be - good or evil - and taking their souls at any wrong step. tempting them into sin and seducing them into wrong doing, these entities were neither good nor evil in their nature. sometimes solidifying the goodness and incorruptible nature of a mortal, and at others letting their true corrupted nature shine through bright, before they would be destroyed and cast into the depths of hell. Lucifer's Revenge and Earth's Torment : recently, abel's capable warriors have been suffering abnormal casualties by vampires who are severely organised in their doings, which was very unlike them indeed. the marquis, princes, kings, earls and presidents of hell had crawled up from its pits to make a stance on earth, to seize it, with cain's children as their front line soldiers, their foregoers in their quest for chaos and ultimate subjugation of earth, and eventually the destruction of heaven and all its angels. lucifer was at the root of all this, driven by anger and revenge of his cast from heaven, swearing vengeance upon god, upon all the angels in heaven, and all those mortals that enjoyed god's favour in contrast to him, who had once been his loyal servant. michael and gabriel are at a loss of what to do, not wishing to fight their dear friend, but unable to stand by and watch lucifer and all his companions from the fiery recesses of hell destroy all that were good and all that were innocent. earth has turned into a battlefield. now where do you stand? Category:Canon of Scripture